: The purpose of this postdoctoral graduate research training program is to train Ph.D. and M.D. fellows to become leaders in the field of child behavioral research. Graduates will be trained to make original research contributions to this field. To help achieve these goals, fellows will have ready access to a wide range of pediatric populations, faculty mentorship, and technical assistance for the conduct of research projects at Rainbow Babies and Children's Hospital, which is nationally recognized for its research programs, and Case Western Reserve University's School of Medicine. Key features of the training program include: 1) an intensive research training curriculum, including skill-based courses in research design, data analysis, grant writing, specific presentations, and preparing manuscripts for publication; 2) opportunities to work with and ready access to diverse research populations; 3) a supportive institutional and collaborative environment in which disciplinary research and research training are highly valued; and 4) active involvement and mentoring of experienced interdisciplinary research faculty whose research focuses on the core themes. These core themes include: a) studies of risk factors and child health and developmental outcomes; b) research on basic psychological processes that relate to child health; c) pediatric behavioral and health genetics; d) psychosocial and pharmacological interventions to promote health and mental health in high-risk populations; and e) bioethics, including research on ethics in pediatric populations. Fellows' research will address critical scientific questions related to health and psychological outcomes of pediatric populations. Fellows will be trained to develop scientific contributions concerning child behavioral health and to establish careers as researchers in academic settings, including schools of medicine. The program addresses the need to train researchers to conduct interdisciplinary clinical research that integrates biological and psychological approaches in the study of pediatric populations, including children with chronic health conditions.